


Views of Gotham

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce is 'missing', Gen, Oneshot, Robin succession battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Gotham is a hard city but it's theirs. Kon knows that what the world needs is a Batman but Batman's job is more than beating criminals up





	Views of Gotham

Some people just could not let things go. No matter what it was and who it was. They could be troublesome fools but their refusal to let things go hurt more than the people around them. Jason cursed as his grip slipped. He could still get away but he might end up pulling this fool with him.

“Goddamn it.” He hissed as the train rattled along dragging not just him but the idiot that after all this time and after all the various hurts slapped onto him still would not abandon them. “Don’t cry.” He could feel each one that rolled down the other man’s mask. “Please don’t cry.” Jason begged. “Not for me, about this and Bruce.” Dick’s hand was so tight on his wrist. “Dick.” He said softly. “Don’t cry when it’s like this. Please.”

X

Kon had been minding his own business in the sky doing the intense training Clark said would come in handy one day. He was actually sort of on board for it, about it but that did not mean he was letting Clark off that lightly. Kon was still pissed at him.

But he couldn’t be pissed at the tower an he couldn’t be pissed at home either because Lex would get involved and then things would happen so he had to keep it to himself. that was why he was trying this stupid meditation and connecting with the earth thing in the sky Clark had raved about.

Only real good thing about this was that the more he focused the more relaxed he felt. Clark was right about his senses, he had assumed they were lighter than Clarks but it seemed that he could hear many things. Almost feel it. Almost taste that and it was amazing almost heady.

Kon tipped his head back as he focused before the feeling of something wrong niggled at him. He turned slowly his hearing tuning in even as he slowly turned towards Gotham. It was not Tim he could feel Tim and even hear him and his heartbeat. There was something else- someone else.

The last few weeks had been hell in Gotham and everyone knew. Out of politeness sake he had been keeping fairly quiet because Tim did not want to talk about it but Kon knew most of what was going down. Batman was dead and his people were reeling with the various fallouts.

“Don’t cry.” That hurt hoarse voice made Kon freeze because he knew that voice. He knew that man. He had gotten glimpses of him in Lex’s database and sometimes when he popped up to taunt the titans and Tim but. “Don’t cry Dick.” Kon could hear the sounds of a train even as he focused and used his speed. He was in Gotham and then he was underground using his senses as he flew towards the two men fighting when this was not the time for this.

“Let me pull you up.” Dick’s voice was hurt. “Let’s go home. Please Jason.”

“I’m sorry Dick.” Jason’s voice was so near and he was so reckless. Kon swore under his breath as he skimmed low to the tracks ready to solve this foolish problem. “Some of us can’t come back home.” Kon was quick to catch Jason in his arms and fly back the way he came while Dick cried out in alarm. He winced even as he flew. He would have to make it up to Dick sometime.

X

“This.” Jason looked around the apartment. It was less flash and more bolt hole. “Is a surprise.” He looked at the one that had brought him here. He had been shocked when strong arms had wrapped around him when he had decided to take advantage of the old line. Pulling away from Dick was hard bt it was necessary. His tears had hurt Jason but there was little they could do. They were all feeling the loss. “This Tim’s place?” He watched Kon-El carefully. “When he going to turn up?” A thought occurred to him. “He sent you? That isn’t playing nice.”

“This isn’t his place.” Kon-El flicked on a light as he walked down the steps that led to a small kitchen area. “It’s mine.” He gave Jason a low smile before he looked away. “We have to clean up those wounds of yours. I know you guys don’t hold back and I know you rarely do so you have to be pretty messed up.”

“Wow. Nice Conner.” Jason carefully moved around noting the place a little better. He frowned at the little things hidden away that he saw. “You bring Tim here? This you guys place? A little lock down?” He mused. “Nothing like the penthouse or the Luthor mansion or that condo you have.”

“It’s my just in case hideaway. In case something happens.” Kon-El tugged a first aid kit from a cabinet before he motioned for Jason to hop up on the bar counter. “Between Lex and Tim I can fix up a human. You’re in okay hands.”

Jason frowned as he let the majority of his broken costume fall away. Kon-El kicked it away before he gently tilted Jason’s head up obviously examining him with his vision. “Hey.” Jason said softly. “Whose love nest is this?” Kon-El froze. “Whose gun is that? Tim knows about this place?”

“I never brought Tim here.” Kon-El made a face before he sighed. “I had this place here for a while now.” He began cleaning Jason’s wounds softly. Nothing stun but he knew that was because of the medicine inside of the box. Lex let his kid roam around with the good stuff. “You know about me and Cassie?” He asked suddenly. Jason nodded slowly his gaze on Kon-El’s own. “I’ve had this place since then. In case I needed somewhere less private to heal and hide. It’s my…” His smile was humourless. “Fortress of sorts.”

“Doesn’t explain the gun. That’s the kind that has bullets.” Jason said softly as Kon-El began to wrap and bandage him up. “Somebody know about this place or is that your cover?”

“It’s a long story but it is a love nest. Kind of. A friend comes here sometimes and those stuff. These things.” Kon-El nodded to the first aid. “It’s for him. I don’t need him defenceless when he comes to me.”

“Wow Conner. I knew you had the hots for Tim.” Jason grabbed Kon’s hand and kept it over his chest. “But you like them gangbanging too?” Kon’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “I say something funny?”

“You’re not wrong but you’re not right either. I’m not fond of everything he does but.” Kon-El shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Back to this dig.” Jason swung his feet a bit gently knocking Kon-El with his boots. “I don’t see Luthor just letting you breeze about doing whatever the fuck you want when you want and how you want so what’s the deal there?” Kon-El watched him for a few seconds before he sighed. “What?”

“You know with my Dad the way he is…” Kon-El pushed his hair back before he sighed again. “Dad and I have an agreement. He knows where I am at all times but he gives me privacy. It isn’t over the top but he knows where I am. He knows about this place but he leaves me alone and if he’s spying he does it in a way that I wouldn’t catch even if I were to look at it.” He hesitated before he swapped the burn on Jason’s inner arm. “The agreement means Lex has to be able to take care of me. My Dad only really gives a fuck about me. Anything else is….”

“Yeah.” Jason could tell where Kon was leading with that. “So… Superboy in Gotham.” He sat back as Kon finished wrapping him up. his body hurt but as he looked at Kon he had to wonder. “You saved my ass back there.”

“It’s a nice ass and you would have been fine.” Kon-El dismissed as he leaned past Jason to snag a bottle of wine. A flick of his fingers and the cork flew out and landed in the nearby trash can. He drank a considerable amount before he offered Jason. “I just thought you might need somewhere to cool and rest your head.”

“Thought you’re on Tim’s side.” Jason let his head rest back as he drank to the halfway mark. “Or are you picking a side in this little war?”

“I’m not saying anything.” Kon shrugged. “It’s not supposed to be my concern. I’m an outsider right? I don’t live in Gotham. I just come with Tim occasionally. Who am I to talk about the rest of you fighting it out before the whole world?” He paused before he grinned. “I mean when I did it I was controlled and it was Clark so… and it wasn’t this…”

“Inheritance battle.” Jason let the wine bottle rest of the counter as he watched Kon. Your Dad feel anyway about this? He has to and you have to know. the truth is out there. Batman is gone and one of us needs to take his place for Gotham.”

“And you were going to let it be you instead of Dick?” Kon said softly. “Nightwing had stepped up, he got the Robin and he took the cape.”

“Dick’s still hesitating.” Jason shook his head. “He hasn’t fully done it and he knows it. He never wanted the cape he never wanted to take over for Bruce but it’s necessary. The way Gotham is-“ He broke off as he looked over Kon. “You really just going to sit back no matter what? we’ve been fighting each other for days you know?”

“Oh I know. I know you attacked the new robin and Dick. You fought Tim and got him out of the fight so that he couldn’t back up Dick. You were a nice one man army.” Kon leaned back as he watched Jason. “You really want to know what you’re hesitating about pressing.”

“Yeah.” Jason nodded. “You’re his son. Does Luthor not care? He find this shit funny?”

“The thing with you guys. I wasn’t going to say anything because you were so focused on Gotham you don’t see the bigger picture.” Kon shrugged. “It’s not just about Gotham you know. you know all the things that Batman had to do in the suit and out? You know what the newest Batman will have to do?” He crossed his arms. “Keep Lex Luthor in line.”

“Your Dad.” Jason said softly. “I know that already.” Kon-El shook his head and he frowned. “What am I missing then.”

“My Dad doesn’t care about anything other than his company and me but Batman? He liked him. He respected him and Batman kept him from being bored. One the duties of Batman? Keep the entire league safe from my Dad Lex Luthor. You have any idea how hard that is? You think you’re ready to keep.” Kon-El laughed. “My Dad… Lex Luthor in line? To keep the league safe. To keep Superman safe from him? He likes Batman and by extension he likes all of you.” Kon said softly. “But he sees all of you as children and that hasn’t changed.”

“That’s…” That would explain the strange silence from all fronts on the Luthor end. Jason had sworn that Luthor would have chosen to go after the Waynes and everything connected to them. “He’s waiting to see which of us takes the prize and then what.” Jason snarled. “Your Dad-“

“Is far more terrifying than most of you understand. He doesn’t mind playing with children but you know why he liked Bruce? Bruce could keep him in line, Bruce could go right against him and out wit him. Bruce is necessary and the rest of his people need to prove themselves in his eyes.” Kon looked away. “I’m not just a dumb lab baby. I watch my Dad and I listen. I can tell what he’s thinking. Whoever wins has to go up against him.”

“And.” Jason pressed softly. “What do you want to say? Say it already it’s on your face that you have something to say. You think Dick’s the best choice for the cape?” His heart squeezed. “Or Tim? Give him a few more years and what… Tim?”

“Dick’s finding his way. He’s not bad as Superman. Tim in some years as well. All of you have the potential to step in the cape but right now? The one that should be Batman? Should still be Bruce.” Kon looked Jason in the eye. “All of you were trained but he never trained you to handle the cape. None of you should have it right now. None of you can handle my Dad when he’s not holding back.”

“You’re just going to sit there and let your Dad wreck the league.” Jason whistled. “And Superman too?”

“And what do you expect me to do? Dad’s the type that would make me sleep until it was all over. And if the League made the wrong move at the wrong time he would end them all before I could even blink properly.” Kon hissed. “There are contracts involved, things that Batman never spoke about. Handling my Dad isn’t easy and I know none of you right now are up to the challenge. The one that should be Batman right now… is the old one.” He said softly. “But since that can’t happen… Nightwing should be Batman.”

“That’s how you feel.” Jason said softly. “That’s how you feel.” He didn’t know why he felt the way he felt when he had barely spoken to Kon up to now. Just observed him and tried a few things when he hung around Tim. “You’ve got a sharp tongue Conner.”

“Dad likes you. All of you. He likes the Robins.” Kon shrugged as he moved back towards the kitchen. The box of first aid went back where it came from and he put a huge saucepan on the stove. “He wouldn’t kill you guys but my Dad’s idea of playing and fun isn’t for everyone. Just saying.”

X

“Your boyfriend left a message.” Jason told Kon when the other man brought his plate to the breakfast table. He missed Alfred’s cooking but young master Kon was not so bad. “Said he cancelled your date but for your next one he wants you wear something expensive and sparkly.” He eyed Kon as the meta nodded at him and dug into his breakfast. “What’s that all about?”

“You really want to hear about my sex life so early in the morning?” Kon smiled.

“If it’s with the people in the photo in the back by all means.” Jason joked before he fell serious. “When and how long? You seem pretty tight with them.”

“It was a club in Spain around the time Cassie and I were on break. I met Leon there…” Kon shrugged. “We slept together and I ran into him and Jessica six months later when I was being introduced as Conner Luthor.”

“Jesus.” Jason muttered into his eggs. “Jesus…” He paused. “That’s the guy whose guns are all over this place? He has some sweet ones.”

“His family are based overseas. He’s not the best but.” Kon shrugged. “He’s not the worst out there and in the corporate world I need friends.”

“Tim is right there.” Jason muttered into his bacon before he paused. “Most your friends run in that world.”

“Most don’t like that sweet sweet Luthor name.” Kon teased before he shrugged. “And Leon and I won’t be sleeping together forever. There’s someone that he likes. That isn’t me.” Jason raised his eyebrows at that.

“And you’re still messing around knowing that?” He knew that Kon was supposed to be a carefree flirt but he had seen that time that Kon ran to Tim to cry over his relationship. It had been awkward. He had come to poke fun at Tim and then… he had just left.

“Hm?” Kon smiled. “What’s that supposed to mean.” He laughed. “Besides…” His eyes went a bit distant. “He’s really good at it. I can trust him too and he doesn’t mind me not coming by often or not having to talk often. He gets it when I turn up in a ripped up uniform and I just need-“ He cut himself off with a smile. “Adrenaline rush.”

“It’s like that huh.” Sort of surprising for Jason to hear. He had never looked at Kon-El too hard before but now that he was… he could kind of see what had Tim so fascinated and why the two were so close. All those layers. This guy was…something that would take the world by storm easily. “And the girl?”

“I saved her ex and she uh…” Kon made a face. “She’s actually a big help with Luthor things. And the media.” He sighed happily. “She doesn’t come here. We have a place in Spain together… she’s safer there.”

“From Lex?” Jason asked softly.

“I see you understand.” Kon grinned.

X

“So the only Batman you approve of right now.” Jason watched Kon-El work on his computer. “Is Bruce. That thing you said before about Bruce not training us to be Batman?”

“Your focus is too small. It fits for helping but when you guys went independent, you’re supposed to learn that there is bigger things than Gotham. It’s great and all keeping Gotham safe but you have to keep guys like my Dad in check. Mr Wayne.” Kon looked up and laughed. “He kept my Dad entertained. Without that, Clark would be dead and Lex would have already taken up Gotham for himself.”

“I can get that.” Jason dipped his head before he sighed. “Still sucks though. But your Dad is scary. I remember the last time I got close to him and he was pissed as hell. Bruce had his hands tied right? With you and something else.”

“Yeah.” Kon laughed. “Mr. Wayne was really good at that but it isn’t easy my Dad is constantly playing games. If I were to try and take him on I’d lose right away.” Kon paused. “I mean I’ll have to take him on eventually but right now I don’t want to. It would be for the wrong reasons.”

“This some rite of passage or-“ Jason cut himself off at the flush that spread across Kon’s face. “It is?”

“Shut up.” Kon looked down. “I know already. Still it’s really important to Dad so I don’t want to move until I’m ready and I’m not ready yet.” He looked down before he laughed. “Still have some ways to go before I’m ready to confront my old man.”

“What are you doing anyway?” Jason questioned. “I get the research bits but what’s with all the architectural plans going on there?”

“Hm.” Kon gave him a long look. “Tim asked for a favour.”

“Friends gotta help friends right.” Jason said softly. “Two of you… cute.”

X

The battle that had consumed so many of them. That had changed them up and made all of them hurt in so many ways. How quickly the entire thing ended up being over. It was almost like it had never happened.

Jason fastened his helmet eager to escape the cave. Bruce was back and while Tim had brought him back, Jason really wanted out of the way.

But it felt good to see Bruce in the cave. Good to see the way Dick relaxed and joked now. The way they all circled around him because that was the way Bruce was. He snorted when Selina just left no goodbyes or anything.

A bike raced past him a sleek red thing and Jason shrugged before he decided to follow. He had seen Tim and Bruce hug it out and that was it… not weird for Bruce but he knew that there would be some tension following from this point on.

Dick had made a pretty decent Batman but the original was better. It was just better.

X

“Welcome back.” God was Lex Luthor scary and creepy. He had a smile on his face. Kon was one step behind him peering over his shoulder to get a good look at Tim. So obvious. “It’s nice to see these things work themselves out.”

“Thank you for your help Lex.” Bruce’s tone was Batman’s but the words. Good old Brucie. Jason met Kon’s eyes and almost jolted to find him looking at Jason. “I was surprised to see that you behaved yourself.”

“If you think that.” Luthor laughed. “Then you haven’t fully recovered.”

X

“I can’t stay.” Kon was grinning at Tim. “But we have a weekend together right? Us and Bart. No worries no problems…” His eyes moved to Dick. “Sorry about poking my nose in Nightwing.”

“Well…” Dick paused before he glanced down at Damian. “It’s what Superman would do so… I’m not that surprised but be careful. No matter what… metas don’t have a blanket invitation for Gotham. Even if Batman accepts you… a little.”

“Well I’m looking forward to the Batman training.” Kon snickered before he approached Jason. “So… not coming back?”

“Your ex’s new boyfriend likes jumping to conclusions.” Jason pointed out dryly. “And being so close to Lex Luthor the way I am… I’ll take a rain check.” Kon’s smile was blinding.

“You got close?” Tim questioned before he sighed. “Of course you did.” He watched Kon walk away before he blurred and vanished. “He know you’re okay with guys too?”

And just how did Tim even learn that? Jason grinned. “I don’t even know. Why worried he’ll be snatched by me?” Tim snorted before he laughed. “What?”

“Kon wouldn’t pick one. He’d pick both.” Tim smiled. “But you know, he was actually worried about all of us. Even though he tried to stay out of it. He saved me too. Damian as well. Not that he got much for it. Dick…”

“He even checked out the goods.” Dick snickered. “In a few years… Conner’s going to be really something.”

“Obviously.” Tim looked up before he sighed. “So are we going to apologise or just sweep this under the rug like Bruce?”

“Consider the ass whooping to be training.” Jason shrugged. “I won’t say sorry for shit.” He couldn’t help glancing at Dick as he left though. Even though he was happy and seemed to be smiling now. If they didn’t work something out Dick would cry again. He always hung onto the ones that made him hurt. Bruce always yanked Dick around and Jason… “Dick.” He said as he stopped walking. “Let’s ride sometime.” The past couldn’t be erased but they could at least try for the future. Trying would change at least something.


End file.
